


More Than Alright

by SkyRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hockey, Mila is a lesbian who can't help but stare at pretty girls, Vacation, as well as some fem ice hockey players, romantic meddling, some original female skater characters because i needed them to have some fem friends, this is simple silly fic with some cute f/f romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Mila gets invited to America for a week. Pretty girls will be the death of her.





	More Than Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaijuusAndKryptids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/gifts).



> This fic was some self-indulgent fun. Not much plot, just some silliness with Mila and some fluff at the end. Hope you enjoy!

The summer before Winter Olympics was a busy time for a figure skater. Mila had been working a lot. When she got the text from Abigail Gavinski, she knew she would do whatever she needed for Yakov to let her have a week-long break. She was able to catch Yakov in an agreeable mood. He allowed the whole team a week-long break as long as every promised to eat correctly. Halfway through the announcement, Viktor was rushing to the airport to catch the next flight to Japan and Yuri was on the phone making plans with his boyfriend, Otabek. Mila booked her flight to Colorado that night, as well as her room at the hotel Abigail recommended. 

Abigail Gavinski ranked number one at Ladies' Singles. She was the best of the best at this point in women's figure skating. She was two years older than Mila, who was talented in her own ways but always seemed to be behind to shadows. The household name for female figure skaters was Abigail Gavinski, and the household name for Russian skaters was Viktor Nikiforov. Of course, Yuri swore to change that soon. 

After Mila arrived in Colorado and dropped off her thing at the hotel she was staying at, she headed for the rink. Abigail had been waiting for her, but she wasn't alone.

"Sara!" Mila exclaimed as she rushed to the other women. 

"Hello, Mila," Sara laughed as Mila pulled her into a crushing hug. "Abby, you didn't tell me Mila would be here. Is anyone else coming?"

Abigail grinned at Mila and Sara. She nodded, causing the blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail to swish behind her head. "Minseo will be here tomorrow." Minseo Kwon ranked second. She was South Korea's star female skater.

"Oh, what fun!" Mila squealed. "It's been too long since we've all been together!" 

Sara carefully unwrapped herself from Mila's grip. "What have you got planned for us, Abby?"

"Well," Abigail smirked. "It's a surprise."

~

The surprise was a day with the Olympic women's hockey team. Mila didn't really understand what was so great about that until she met them. 

Sara, Mila, and Minseo were at IHOP. Abigail had instructed them to get the largest table there. They were supposed to wait until her and the team arrived before eating, but Mila couldn't stop staring at the deliciously sugary pancakes. She ordered and the two fellow skaters did the same. Mila was halfway through her breakfast meal when Abby and the team arrived. With a mouthful of food, Mila spotted Abigail and a handful of other women. They were broad-shouldered athletes. It was a warm late July day, so many were wearing shorts and tank tops the revealed their Olympic bodies. And yeah, Mila was an Olympian. And yeah, she was in fantastic shape. But no, she didn't look like that. And no, she didn't really want to. But yeah, she really wanted to touch one of those fantastic bodies.

A hand reached over to Mila with a napkin. It wiped away the maple syrup all over her face and snapped her jaw shut. Mila followed the hand up the arm and found Sara's face. Her dark eyes twinkled at her with amusement. Mila could feel the heat rushing to her face. A brunette with pretty brown eyes sat next to Sara. Mila didn’t miss the fleeting, nervous look Sara gave the woman. Mila was certainly a thirsty lesbian, but Sara often seemed to be an equally flustered bisexual.

Not that Sara’s told her that, but Mila has an exceptional gaydar. There’s a reason her and Yuri have been friends so long. Mlw and wlw solidarity. That’s what everyone comments when she posts selfies of them together. 

One of these days, Mila should ask if her suspicions are true. 

Or maybe she should just ask Sara out.

~

The brunette that had sat next to Sara happened to be the team’s best offensive player. Mila learned this because she was currently attempting to play goalie in an ice hockey game against USA’s best female ice hockey players. And said brunette had is sent the puck flying past Mila’s right ear. 

She had been attempting to flirt with one of them, the team captain as it turned out, but she had misinterpreted her awkward attempts at romance as an invitations to play ice hockey. Mila had a decent knowledge of ice hockey. She had dated a player after all. But, she was quite bad. Laughably, apparently. Because Sara was sat in the stands with Abigail and Minseo, trying not to laugh as she cheered on Mila. 

“Ugh!” Mila exclaimed and plopped onto the ice with a defeated sigh.

“C’mon Babicheva! You’re not quitting already, are you?” a woman with piercing grey eyes said when she skated up to the lounging redhead.

“Yeah, get up! Don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend,” a blonde laughed, waving at the other figure skaters watching them.

“Wait, girlfriend?” Mila questioned.

“The one with the purple eyes. Abby told us you two were dating,” she clarified. The grey-eyed woman elbowed the blonde.

“No, Jessie, she said that she wanted them to date,” the other player said in a hushed tone. Mila could still hear her.

“Oh, my bad!” the blonde apologized to Mila.

“It’s no big deal,” Mila said as she took off her helmet. Her hair clumped to her forehead from the sweat. “It’s flattering that anyone would think I was dating Sara.”

“You like her?” the blonde inferred.

“I like a lot of people,” Mila answered with a smile.

~

Sara was beautiful. Mila wasn’t blind, she knew this. But Sara is a few years older than her. Mila had looked up to her when she was a younger teen. They’d only became friends recently. Mila hadn’t really thought about… dating Sara.

“Did they spill the beans? Rats!” Abigail cursed. “I was gonna have you guys go to this very romantic restaurant for a surprise dinner date. But now that you know…”

“That sounds fun,” Mila stated. “But honestly, I’m not sure if Sara’s into girls.”

Abigail laughed. “She is, trust me.” 

“Wait, what?” Mila stated, feeling green with envy.

~

Mila decided that she didn’t need a surprise dinner date with Sara. She had much better plans.

“Wanna watch some Netflix in my room? We can order room service and have as much sweet, fatty things as we want because our coaches aren’t here,” Mila proposed to Sara after a day of spending nearly all of the American cash the two had. 

“That sounds like the perfect last night in America,” Sara replied.

Mila made sure her hotel room was clean. She ordered all of Sara’s favorite snacks and picked a sappy romance movie for them to watch. Sara arrived in her comfy loose pajama pants and her black hair up in a bun. The pajama pants had ice skates all over them. Mila didn’t think Sara could look any cuter. Mila smiled softly at her and pointed to the food. “I suggest you claim whatever you want now before I eat it all.”

Sara laughed. “You’re ridiculous, what will Yakov think of this? Are those Pop Tarts?”

“Hey, I picked one of the fruity kinds!” Mila playfully replied.

The two women found themselves comfortable snuggled under the plain white sheets of the hotel bed, engrossed in their movie watching and food eating. At one particular romantic part, Mila reached over to tangle her hand in Sara’s.

“Ah, I see. So that’s what this is all about,” Sara said with a warm smile as she stared down at their hands.

“Is this alright?” Mila asked.

Sara nodded, meeting Mila’s eyes. “More than alright.” Sara wrapped her arms around Mila and pressed her lips to Mila’s cheek.

Mila agreed. And wondered if Yakov would let her stay in America a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
